The Mercy of Lucius
by Jyuune
Summary: The Enterprise is sent to investigate and find the missing crew of the USS Apollo, a research vessel. Suddenly, Kirk, Bones, Spock, and Uhura are trapped on a planet, based upon Rome, and are forced to be pawns by the planet's leader, Lucius.  S/U
1. Part I

**Authors Notes:** This story is based upon the Season 3 episode of TOS, " Plato's Stepchildren ". I wanted to write a story that would put the 09 Enterprise crew in a similar situation. What would Kirk do? Bones? How would Uhura and Spock react by being forced into situations that humiliate each other? While S/U, it is not the driving force of this story and I like to call it more genfic then anything. I hope I've captured the spirit of all the characters. Bones is a fun character to write!

I've tried to maintain as much canon/elements as possible, though I have deviated a bit to conform to the progress of this story.

Condition green - A code which states that if the landing party is in distress, the officer in command can not do anything to interfere directly, but is within grounds to find a loop hole if possible to assist. Memory Alpha explains this a lot better.

I've planned this to be 3 to 4 parts long. Reviews and critiques encouraged! Not beta'd/proofread.

* * *

**oo**

**Part I**

**oo  
**

_Captain's log, stardate twenty-two sixty-one point seventy-eight; It is amazing… Three years, we've finally reached mid-point of our five-year mission. Many discoveries have been made on our journey as well as many tactical engagements that have had many lives in danger. All in all, I must say that our mission has been a success thus far. Which brings me to the primary focus of this entry._

_ I've received word from Starfleet Command on a missing research vessel, the _USS Apollo_, carrying a group of scientists. Apparently the vessel had diverted and disappeared six months ago. All attempts at contact have failed and I've been ordered to take the _Enterprise_ to the ship's last reported location and search for any survivors…._

" How much longer till we arrive?" The cool and collected sound of Captain James T. Kirk's voice set the tone of the atmosphere on the bridge. Low tension, content, and idly working was how the young twenty-seven year old captain preferred his bridge. They were sailing amongst the stars, searching for the unknown, and that in it self would make any average individual tense – Kirk wanted to avoid that feeling amongst his crew.

" One more minute at present speed, Captain." Helmsmen Hikaru Sulu replied smoothly as he glanced at his control panel. Kirk looked around his bridge and mentally patted himself on the back; a relaxed crew, that was how he wanted it. " And… coming out of warp in three… two…"

The stars on the view screen ahead of him quickly began to expand, then contract, before becoming nothing more than speckles of lights against a black background. There was a planet off into the distance, farther away a star, but nothing else where they currently stood.

" Lieutenant Uhura, anything yet?"

The chief communications officer held her earpiece closer against her right ear, as if it would improve the signal, and shook her head. " Nothing yet, Captain. It's completely dead out there."

" Strange… a vessel just doesn't disappear like that." Kirk spun his chair around to face his first officer's science station. " Mr. Spock, is your scanner picking up anything in the area?"

" Nothing immediate, Captain." Came the cool, stoic, and unemotional answer from the ship's resident Vulcan commander. " The chances of even finding an plasma imprint are slim given the lapsed time."

Kirk pursed his lips in thought and turned his chair around to face the front of the bridge again. He rapped his fingers against the armrest of his chair and rubbed his chin, a habit he did when he was in deep thought. A Federation research vessel simply does not _disappear_ without a trace. There has to be something out there; even if the crew died, the ship would be floating somewhere. Kirk sat up in his chair and crossed his arms.

" A research vessel does not disappear. Even if it was attacked and blown to bits, there would be _something_ out there. Debris, gas, dilithium… _something_. Now, Starfleet believes that this ship is out there…" He leaned forward. " Question is _where_."

" I can only think of two scenarios," Spock said as he stood up from his station. " Logically, given that this vessel shows no signs of being attacked or that it is stranded within this system, the ship has either crashed upon the only planet within this system or," He was at Kirk's side, hands behind his back, standing ever so rigid and commanding as he looked forward at the view screen. " It has made an emergency landing on that same planet. Either way, the ship has to be on the planet."

" Hmm, and what's the status of that planet?"

Spock returned to his station and looked at his sensor board, " Sensors show that it is a Class M planet. Atmosphere is oxygen and nitrogen, much like Earth, suitable for life. Vegetation and… apparently rich in kironide."

" Kironide? What?"

" Not much is known at the moment but it is assumed to be a mineral that has some sort of a power. As to what that power is, no one knows." He turned to face the Captain. " If I recall correctly, Starfleet Intelligence reported that this vessel was doing research on kironide."

" So, maybe… they're on _that_ planet."

" But a research vessel can not land on a planet like a shuttle." Sulu piped in from his station.

" It's too large." Chekov added.

" Then it seems that our Mr. Spock's assumptions are correct yet again." Kirk said lightly with a chuckle.

" But, even if they're on the planet, why haven't they sent out a distress call? If they crashed or were in danger, why was there no distress call?" Uhura pondered aloud with her arms crossed.

" That, Lieutenant, is where the mystery begins and for us to find out."

The doors to the turbolift swished open and the ship's doctor emerged onto bridge. His usual disgruntled appearance seemed to have been at ease as of late, but that was primarily due to the fact that his best friend, the ship's Captain, had not engaged in any crazy death defying acts of heroics (as the doctor put it plainly) for the past month.

" Bones!" McCoy froze in his spot. He knew that infliction on his name from anywhere. It meant something bad. It meant something not good. It meant it involved him going somewhere and having his molecules spread across the universe. It meant that he was closer to sticking a hypo in his friend's neck. " You're coming with me. Uhura, let the transporter room know we're coming. Four to beam down."

" Damnit." The doctor mumbled under his breath as he turned around and went right back into the turbolift.

" Mr. Spock, Lieutenant Uhura, you're with me as well. Mr. Sulu, take us there, warp factor zero point five. We'll be waiting in the transporter room, Scotty has the conn until we return."

" Aye, sir." Sulu said as he piloted the ship.

Spock and Uhura followed Kirk into the turbolift where McCoy waited. The doctor grumbled a greeting, which prompted a chuckle from Uhura and a raised eyebrow from Spock. Kirk slapped his friend on the back with a laugh.

" Bones, we've been doing this for three years and you're still not used to it yet?" Kirk asked with amusement.

" Because I didn't sign on to Starfleet to be a human target for unknown, belligerent, aliens! If I may _remind_ you, I am a _doctor_. Not a scientist, not a security officer, not a mediator, not a repair man, and definitely _not_ a _human target_!"

" You're still angry about that last mission."

" Of course I am!" He crossed his arms. " Signed up with the intentions of staying on board this ship, not to be beamed across this damned galaxy."

" Well, unfortunately, Bones, we might have a crew of injured Starfleet personnel that may need your medical expertise. So, we're gonna have to beam you across the galaxy again."

" I figured as much. "

The turbolift stopped and the doors opened revealing a busy deck of officers from various divisions. The four officers stepped out into the bustling crowd and continued their way to the turbolift.

" Well, if it makes you feel any better, Bones, Mr. Spock is also chased by belligerent unknown space aliens."

" But he's the _science officer_. That's apart of his _job_."

" If I may recall, Doctor, when we enlist in Starfleet, we are required to sign a contract that directly stipulates the dangers of our enlistment. Which includes the possibilities of death." Spock looked at McCoy from the corner of his eye. " In short means it is apart of your _job_. Also, the chance of death onboard a starship is just as high, if not higher, than on a field mission; of which, I am certain you have had first experience with on _multiple_ occasions."

" You green-blooded hob—"

" Alright, boys. Let's wait until we get back." Uhura interjected chastising the two. Arguments between the science officer and doctor were the norm, but Uhura knew when they would escalate beyond the normal exchanges of comebacks and that was usually her mark to try and break it up. In the situations that she wasn't there, Kirk would gladly interject himself in the middle to break up the impeding clash of words and wits.

Wordlessly, the two complied, and with a small smile to herself, they entered the transporter room where they were greeted by Scotty, the ship's chief engineer.

" Aye, I hear that I have the conn this mission?" Scotty joked gleefully behind the transporter controls. Kirk nodded at him as he was handed a phaser and a communicator from one of the transporter room engineers.

" Yes, sir." He knocked on top of the control panel. " Treat her, nicely, will ya?"

Scotty grinned widely, " Oh, ye don't hafta worry about that, Captain."

From the transporter room intercom, Sulu's face appeared, " Sulu reporting. We're in orbit around the planet."

" Thank you, Mr. Sulu." Kirk responded. Sulu nodded with a small smile before terminating the communication. " If anything goes wrong—if you don't hear from us within the next twelve hours," Kirk stepped onto the transporter pad with the rest of his landing party. " Don't send anyone down to the planet. It maybe the reason why the _Apollo's_ crew has disappeared. Assume condition green and go from there."

" Aye, Captain." Scotty typed some things into his control panel. " I'm getting readings of some architecture on the planet, so if it's like what I think it is, I should be puttin' ye within the center of it all."

" Energize."

**oo**

McCoy felt his stomach twist, which he mentally want to blame on the feeling of momentarily loosing all consciousness as his body's molecules broke apart and converted into bits of energy, but it was really his sickening dread of the evil contraption. Knowing that there was always that four-meter margin of error never made the transportation device anymore comfortable – even if Mr. Montgomery Scott was the best at his job – and if he could take a shuttlecraft instead, he would be the first to sign up.

It felt like forever to the doctor, but it was only seconds before the landing party rematerialized on the surface of the planet. Like always, Scotty was pretty accurate in his predictions and they were most definitely in the center of several stone buildings. Spock grabbed his tricorder and began scanning the vicinity.

" Fascinating." He said to himself. " I'm picking up no life forms."

" Yet, there are clear signs that this city is currently occupied." Kirk remarked as he looked around. " Amazing architecture."

" Seems to be similar to the architecture of your Earth's Roman empire."

It was a lavish, to put it plainly. Large white stone building with tall columns and statues scattered around of what was assumed to be their deities. There were water wells and small patches of various flowers and bushes accenting the landscaping of many of the buildings. Not a single sign of neglect or decay; there was people living here—the question was, who?

A teenaged boy, dressed in a modest tunic, emerged from the largest building and it caught the attention of the four officers. He hastily made his way down the steps, the slap of his sandals against the polished stone steps were the only sound that could be heard in the open area as it echoed against the walls. Uhura pulled out her tricorder and began to set it to record the possible alien language while McCoy tried to figure out why the boy's life sign was not picking up on either his or Spock's tricorder.

The boy finally reached the group and cleared his throat, " My name is Gaius. We've been waiting for you." Uhura raised an eyebrow. They were speaking in Federation Standard. The young chief communications offer was sure that this planet was not registered in the Federation's database, let alone a member of the Federation.

" Waiting for us?" Kirk asked, perplexed. The teenager nodded.

" Follow me. I'll take you to see him."

" To see who?"

" Our leader, Lucius."

Kirk looked at his crewmembers to read their expressions. McCoy was most visibly confused as he looked between the teenaged boy and his tricorder while Uhura seemed as if she was interested in what was transpiring, and Spock… well, it was impossible to ever read what was going on in that complex mind of his and he definitely did not show it on his face.

" Well, if he was expecting us, I guess it would be rude to make him wait, no? Take us to him."

Gaius nodded and lead the landing party to the large building he had first emerged from. Spock made his way to Kirk's side as they walked up the steps.

" He apparently is not bemused by our appearance, Captain." Spock noted, lowly enough so that Gaius could not hear. Kirk nodded in acknowledgment.

" I've noticed, Spock. There might be a connection here."

" I have to agree, Captain."

**oo**

They made their way through the intricate halls of the building, each member of the landing party mentally taking note of every single detail from the stone used (a type of marble, Spock noted) to the written language etched along the pillars and sculptures (some form of old Latin, Uhura confirmed). Eventually they reached a large opening where the cool breeze occasionally blew in. There were chairs, benches, and areas with game tables. This had to be the recreation room, or something akin to it, Kirk noted to himself.

Gaius stopped in place and so did everyone else. They watched as the boy stumbled away, as if he was being controlled like a puppet, with bewildered expressions. Silently, Gaius stumbled out of the room and two individuals emerged from behind the thick curtains that hung in the front of the room, behind a dais that sat upon it Roman chair. A smooth, low, voice began to speak.

" I hope Gaius was hospitable. Did he cause any discomfort?"

The four turned their attentions to the direction of the voice. There stood an older man in rich robes and at his side a petite, yet graceful, woman in delicate, regal, robes that clung to her form. He took her hand into his and they walked over to the landing party. They were clearly human in appearance.

" No… he was the perfect gentleman…" Kirk said warily. He looked over his shoulder at the direction in which Gaius disappeared and back at the two hosts. " You must be…"

" Lucius." The man cut in quickly, yet with the grace of a king. " And this is my wife, Aurelia."

" I'm Captain James T. Kirk of the _USS Enterprise_ and these are my senior office—"

" Yes, yes. I know, quite well, Captain." He interrupted with a smile. " Doctor Leonard McCoy, Lieutenant Nyota Uhura, and Commander Spock." He regarded each member with a nod much to the astonishment and interest of the crewmembers. " I know this seems bizarre, but, I've known about you all for quite sometime. I'm familiar with your expedition, Captain, as well as to the reason why you're here."

Kirk paused for a moment. Here they were faced with a man that not only knew who they were but the reason why they were on their planet. Yet, despite all of this, there was no record of this civilization in Starfleet's databases and they had not picked up their life readings on the tricorder. A bizarre situation, indeed.

" Then, if you know why we're here, Lucius, you can tell us what happened to the team of science officers that have landed on this planet? Assuming that they have landed here, of course."

Lucius chuckled and walked to his dais with his wife. He let her hand go and sat on his chair, resting his arm on the rests. His back straight, chin up, gold civic crown gleaming in the light… He looked like a god.

" They did and they were here as well."

A flood of relief spread through Kirk's mind, " Then, where are they now?" He asked with a smile.

" They're dead." Lucius replied nonchalant, with a flick of his wrist as if they were nothing less than trash. Uhura gasped and covered her mouth from shock. McCoy stiffened, wide eyed from the revelation, and Spock raised an eyebrow. Kirk frowned and stepped forward.

" What do you mean they're dead?" Calm, cool, and with authority.

" I killed them. Well, it could have been prevented had they done what we had asked of them but they continuously refused and, well, unfortunately they died. It was completely preventable." The Captain opened his mouth to retort, but Lucius held up his hand to silence him. " May I also state that they offered their services, we obliged."

" By killing them?"

" That was an unforeseen consequence, Captain." Lucius crossed his legs. " We've grown accustomed to their… services. Medical assistance of your skill level is truly needed here, as we are highly susceptible to disease and our doctors simply cannot prevent death." He looked at his wife and she looked back with him with a gentle smile. "It was thanks to them that my beautiful wife, Aurelia, managed to survive her fever. If they had not offered their services, she would have died."

" That still doesn't give you the right to kill them!" McCoy step forward and yelled. He glared at the man atop of the dias, which seemed to not intimidate the man at all. Instead, he lifted his left hand, and with one swift hither, took control of the doctor's body. " Gyah!"

" Bones!"

" I-I don't—I can't control my body!"

McCoy stumbled forward, as his body was no longer his but in the control of Lucius. No matter how hard McCoy fought against the force that controlled his body, it would only become stronger, straining his muscles and becoming painful. He fell forward, bracing the impact against the hard marble surface with his hands, and winced from the pain. Lucius forced him onto his knees and he looked up at Lucius, glaring at him.

" We need you, Doctor McCoy. I've lost many of my people due to fever and disease… Your knowledge can help prevent us from dying." McCoy tried to move away and gasped from the force that kept him in place.

" Like hell I would." He rasped out. " My duty is to the _Enterprise_ and my Captain."

" Doctor, I'm offering you a great opportunity and you're foolishly refusing." Lucius sounded offended and no one in the room, besides the man's wife, could tell if he truly was. McCoy shook his head in refusal.

" You're a murderer."

" Let my doctor go, Lucius." Kirk threatened. The telekinetic man looked up at Kirk and raised his eyebrows in mild astonishment.

" None of you are in a position to demand anything." Lucius said plainly. He folded his hands in his lap. There was a moment of silence in the room as the man contemplated his situation. If he wanted these individuals, he needed to extend an olive branch. Gain their trust… make them think they had some choice in the matter. " Let me offer this, then. I'll let you all contemplate this decision in the comfort of our guest rooms and when you've reached a decision, I'll be open to hear it."

" Captain," Spock said lowly, enough so only Uhura and Kirk could hear. " This maybe our opportunity for escape. I suggest that we take his offer."

" Spock…"

" We may not have this opportunity again."

Spock was right; they were at the mercy of this man. Whatever opportunity presented itself, even the smallest, they had to jump on it if they wanted to save their lives. Kirk nodded his head.

" We'll discuss your offer." Kirk said. " But not without Dr. McCoy."

Lucius nodded, " Very well. "

The hold he had upon McCoy was lifted. The doctor gasped for air once he felt his muscles relax and control return to his body. Kirk ran over to McCoy and caught him before the doctor fell backwards. He helped him up, slowly, and swung his arm over his shoulder to support him as they walked back to Spock and Uhura. McCoy pulled himself away from Kirk, saying he was all right, despite the fact that he was completely sore.

Suddenly Gaius appeared into the room, obviously not in control of his own body. " Gaius will show you to your room."

" Follow me." The teenaged boy said softly. Wordlessly the four followed the, now assumed to be, servant to their rooms.

**oo**

" Uhura, try to contact the ship. Let them know the situation."

" Aye, Captain." Uhura took out her communicator and flipped it open. " Uhura to _Enterprise_. Come in, _Enterprise._"

McCoy rubbed his right wrist and winced. It was definitely sprained and definitely due to the impact of him trying to break his fall. Again, he ends up on a mission where he's the one that gets in the most danger. There was obviously something, or some_one_, out there that wanted to make his life a living hell. He sighed in frustration as he grabbed his first aid kit and opened it.

" God damn field missions and their god damn belligerent unknown aliens." McCoy grumbled under his breath as he pulled out a hypospray and a cartridge of painkiller. He inserted the cartridge into the hypospray, rolled up the sleeve of his Medical Division blues and pressed the spray against his skin. " God damn space." A hiss. " God damn Captain." He rolls his sleeve down and put the empty cartridge and hypo back in his kit. " God damn Starfleet."

" Mumbling under your breath is not going to help our situation, Doctor." Spock commented from his seated position across from the doctor. McCoy looked up at Spock and glared.

" _God damn green blooded hobgoblin_."

Spock raised an eyebrow in response. McCoy rolled his eyes.

" No response, Captain. I can't get through." Uhura said as she approached Kirk. She flipped the communicator shut and sighed. " It seems they're jamming communications."

" They do not want us to leave." Kirk surmised. " Damnit."

" Captain…" Uhura whispered with uncertainty.

Spock looked up at the two and felt the sudden rush of uneasiness from Uhura. He always felt her presence in his mind, as did she, due to their bond – but for some reason, as if not to worry the other, they've always managed to control their emotions, _especially_ on missions. The fear, sadness, pain… it was a deadly concoction on an away mission that could cloud judgment. This situation definitely has made his bondmate uneasy; the fear of being stranded with a race of telekinetic beings was affecting her.

" You've told Mr. Scott to go to condition green if he has not heard from us in twelve hours, is that correct, Captain?" Spock asked.

Kirk and Uhura turned around in unison to face Spock, " Yes, that's correct."

" Then we have another ten hours to figure out our options. After which, Mr. Scott will take the appropriate actions to ensure our safety. At any rate, we will have a way out of this."

Spock saw Uhura smile and the worry he felt from her disappeared. That was all he needed.

" Ten hours…" Kirk said to himself.

" We need to find their weakness and exploit it to our advantage, Captain."

Then, suddenly, a quiet voice spoke.

" I… may know something."

It was Gaius.


	2. Part II

**Author's Notes**: Part 2! Will McCoy stay? What does Gaius have to say? It was really interesting writing this chapter.. I felt like I was one of the writers on the AOS writing staff rewriting a classic episode. Kirk is such a complex character to write post-XI. You know he matures into the Captain Kirk we all know and love, but he's still not "Shatner!Kirk"... he's still young and adventurous... He's "Pine!Kirk". With so little to work off of character wise, I think I pulled a bit from Shatner and Pine... and created this mess...

Spock and Uhura's relationship, professional and personal, is tested in this chapter. Hopefully I conveyed the frustration and struggle between being lovers and being officers on a field mission.

Reviews always appreciated. Enjoy part II! The third and final part will be, hopefully, done sometime this week.

Not beta'd or proofread.

* * *

**oo**

**Part II**

**oo**

The young man crept from the dark corner that he stood in. He watched as the four tried to figure out their escape from their forced prison and, despite his inner voice trying to tell him to ignore the quartet and simply act as if nothing was wrong, he opened his mouth and said four words shakily and quietly. He was sealing his fate, Gaius knew this, but he couldn't bare and watch another group of strangers be tortured to death.

Not again. Not this time.

" I-it may not be much but… I know something that could… help."

McCoy, finally feeling the effects of the painkiller, threw his hand up in the air, " At this rate, kid, anything'll help us."

He knew his wrist was sprained and he needed to properly attend the injury soon, but so far the hypo was doing its job. For now at least. McCoy just needed to mentally keep note to not over exert himself with that hand for the rest of mission. Though, after quickly glancing at his friend's direction, he had doubts that would ever happen. Cowboy Heroics was James Kirk's middle name, the doctor thought sardonically, it definitely was not Tiberius.

Gaius chewed on his lower lip nervously. Uhura slowly approached the teenager and wrapped her arm around his shoulder. She pulled him close to her frame. He was shaking and she rubbed his upper arm to calm him.

" It's okay. You're safe with us." She whispered comfortingly. He looked up at Uhura and she smiled. It calmed him down slightly; enough so he could look up at the other three men in the room.

" What can you tell us, Gaius?" Kirk asked with a smile.

" This… power… not all of us have it." Gaius said with hesitation. He paused, swallowed spit, and closed his eyes. " We're only a population of twenty three… Everyone has abilities except me and…. my friend, but he's dead."

" When did it start? These powers?"

" A year? Two years after we arrived?" Gaius pulled himself away from Uhura's embrace. He looked at her and nodded and she understood. He was becoming confident, sure of himself… Perhaps, he saw there was hope with this group of individuals. " I may look like a teenaged boy, but I'm actually three hundred fifteen years old. We've all stopped aging once we've arrived here."

" Arrived here?" Spock crossed his arms. " Are you inferring that you and your people are not native to this planet?"

" No, we're not."

" Fascinating. How long have you been here?"

" Three hundred yea…rs!" Gaius stumbled backwards as his body was being taken over. " They're calling for me! I… I must gooo!" He spun around and nearly tripped over his own feet. He rushed out of the room, leaving the four to their own thoughts.

" That did not help us one bit." McCoy commented dryly. He lied back on the bench, rested his injured hand over his chest, one leg atop while the other dangled from the side.

Spock looked at McCoy. Mentally, the doctor's resignation perplexed him, nearly annoyed him, but outwardly he feigned indifference. The attitude was atypical of the thirty four year old doctor. Though, his reasoning for being such a pessimist was understandable given the personal hardships that have lead him to Starfleet. Uhura glanced between the doctor and her bond mate, clearly feeling his mild annoyance through their bond.

It was a much-needed amusement in such a tense situation. She walked over to Spock and sat down next to him. It was subliminal, but she brushed their fingertips together. He looked down at her and she up at him… there were no words that needed to be exchanged. Whatever was between them stayed between them; just those little moments of reassurance and all of it unnoticed by the ship's captain and its doctor.

" Bones, this is why Starfleet bans doctors from self medicating themselves." Kirk said with a smirk. McCoy looked over at Kirk and rolled his eyes.

" I wouldn't trust you or the pointy-eared bastard with my health even if you two were the last men in this whole damned galaxy." McCoy glanced at Uhura with a smile. " I'd trust you though, dear."

" Duly noted, Doctor." Kirk walked over to McCoy and pushed his leg aside. McCoy nearly fell off the bench as Kirk plopped himself down on the cushioned seat and crossed his legs. " Though, I have to admit, you probably gave yourself more than you needed to miss some important information."

McCoy sat up, " If I could inject myself with a sedative right now, I would."

" Mr. Spock, mind explaining to our fine doctor what key information our brave Gaius told us?"

" They are not native to this planet and had stopped aging once they've arrived. The only logical conclusion is that whatever has made them what they are today is due to whatever is on this planet."

" Look at that, Bones! You have something to do on this field mission."

Sighing in defeat, McCoy reached for his tricorder. " I'm going to need samples, first." He suddenly stood up and knocked his tricorder onto the floor in the process. " Or Later."

" Bones?"

McCoy took a few steps forward like a puppet being controlled by a puppet master. No matter what he could do, he had absolutely no control over his body.

" I can't control myself, Jim!"

McCoy, against his will, walked out of the room; then, suddenly Spock and Uhura stood up as well. In the same manner as McCoy, they too sauntered out of the room against their will. Both trying to fight, but to no avail — the control only became stronger, a painful strain against their muscles. Kirk followed after them as they made their way to Lucius' throne room.

**oo**

Spock, McCoy, and Uhura stumbled into the throne room and walked to the center where they were greeted by Lucius and Aurelia. His wife bowed gracefully with a smile and Lucius nodded his head. Behind them, to the far left, was Gaius – watching silently. Kirk finally arrived in the room and walked over to his senior officers. He stood next to Spock.

" Ah, I knew I forgot someone!" Lucius commented colorfully, clasping his hands together. " Do forgive me, Captain. I tend to forget _unimportant_ things."

" Stop jamming communication to my ship." Kirk ordered. Lucius raised an eyebrow at the captain's brash command.

" I don't see why I should. You're all guest in my humble abode."

Kirk scoffed, " We are your prisoners, not your guests. You've blocked our communication and I want you to unblock it."

" You're being entirely rude, Captain Kirk. I've been quite generous with you all."

" You've held us hostage and against our will. I'm not a fool."

" This can all easily be resolved if you let me know what your decision is concerning your valuable doctor." Lucius smiled, blue eyes gleaming with amusement. " I'll make it easy for you to decide. I'll restore your communication to your ship and you may all leave as long as Dr. McCoy stays."

" No deal. We refuse to negotiate."

" Really, Captain, your foolish thinking escapes me. I'll ask your doctor instead," He looked at McCoy. " Will you take our offer? I promise you that you will find life here quite comfortable in exchange for your services."

The words fell from Lucius lips like sweet honey. A tempting offer from the devil himself, McCoy thought grimly. If he were a fool, he probably would have taken the offer. A life of potential luxury and all he had to do was become their doctor? Who would not have taken the offer? But, Leonard McCoy was no fool. He knew that the promises this man offered was nothing like he described. His crewmates, _friends_, would probably be killed before they made it back to the ship.

Leonard McCoy was a doctor, not a selfish fool. His life was on the _Enterprise_, not on an alien planet with strange beings who can take his will away. He would not become a puppet for the benefit of them.

" I'm sorry, but I refuse." He said. It was calm and relaxed. He wanted to play it safe; perhaps if he were diplomatic maybe this Lucius would change his mind. It was a gamble, but McCoy had learned years ago that life was a gamble. He lost it all once; he wasn't going to loose again.

Lucius' smile fell from his features. It was not the answer he had anticipated from the doctor. Perhaps, he thought, he was being too lenient. Maybe he had to use a more direct approach to get the doctor to accept his generous offer. The crew of the _Apollo_ had refused in the same way after saving his wife's life… He made sure they never lived to leave. It was unfortunate that they would have to suffer the same fate as was bestowed upon that unfortunate crew.

" I do not take kindly to refusal." The hospitality was gone, replaced by the displeasure of their 'host'. " I guess I will have to convince you otherwise."

McCoy was forced to walk over to Lucius. He did not fight it this time – the pain that would come with the attempt was something he knew his body could not tolerate for much longer. He stepped up onto the dias and stood behind the powerful leader. McCoy felt his muscles relax, but that feeling being under someone's control still tugged in the back of his mind. Even if he wanted to attack Lucius, the tyrant would have had control over his body before he could go for the strike.

" Nothing you will do can convince me other wise."

" Quite the contrary, Doctor," Lucius lifted his left hand and pointed at Uhura. The communication's officer stiffened and, like she was being pulled by the string of a marionette, walked to the front and center of Kirk and Spock. " I believe showing you how much our people enjoy the music and the arts will help you realize that we are a compassionate race."

" Let her go, Lucius." Kirk warned.

" May I remind you, _Captain_, that you are no longer aboard your ship." Uhura outstretched her arms like a ballerina. Then, she's spinning like a ballerina – performing a series _fouette en tourants_. Her toes ache from the pressure against the point of her boot. Uhura tries to fight against it, but it only makes the pain worst; so she searches for _him_ in her mind. She wants to feel him; she wants Spock to take her mind away. The bond opens up and the flood of emotion and pain rush into the Vulcan's psyche. He closes his eyes and gasps.

She's suffering. His bond mate is _suffering_ and he can't move. He is frozen in place, his body betraying his mind, betraying _her_. He can't help her – _save _her. Spock starts to breath heavily and Kirk notices. The captain looks at his first officer and then at his communication officer. The two of them both breathing in synch… Their minds were locked. Spock was carrying her pain.

" Stop it! Can't you see she's in pain?" McCoy yelled.

" But I think she makes a fine dancer." Aurelia lamented with a smile on her delicate features. Her ice blue eyes gleamed with amusement; finding pleasure in the obvious pain that the young woman was enduring. " Make her do something else."

Uhura stumbles a few steps forward as her body is forced from it's relentless twirling. Her ankles ached, her toes screamed in pain, and her legs felt nearly like jelly. Yet, the communication officer refused to cry out in pain. Hot and sweaty, she refused to give Lucius and his wife the pleasure in her suffering. Uhura could feel Spock in her mind; she knew that without him she would have suffered a lot worst. He was giving her the mental support to suppress the pain.

Like the puppet she was forced to become, her body was forced into a new position. She wobbled as she outstretched her back leg and leaned slightly forward. Completely lacking the grace of the ballerina she was forced to become. She bit her lower lip as she held the pose.

" Is this how you treat your guest? Is this how a cultured society treats people weaker than them?" Kirk barked. Lucius looked him and raised an eyebrow.

" In this world, Captain, the weak do not survive."

Uhura yelled out in pain, " Let her _go_." Spock said, his voice cool and even. Kirk and McCoy knew that tone of voice, especially the Captain. The last time he heard that inflection in his first officer's voice, he was on the receiving end of a brutal beat down that nearly cost him his life.

Uhura fell to the ground once Lucius lifted his control from her body. Aurelia made a disapproving sound and if anyone was paying attention to her, she was visibly pouting like a spoiled child. Breathing heavily, Uhura slowly sat up and reached for her ankle. She rubbed it through the thick leather of the knee high boots she wore and winced from the stinging pain.

" Maybe a song shall do, my dear?" Lucius looked at his wife and reached up to run a hand through her golden blonde locks. " I can see that she apparently is quite the gifted singer."

Nyota's eyes widened, " You looked into my min-!"

" Shh, I did not order you to speak. Only to sing."

" _Across the stars…_" She began softly, her voice quivering ever so slightly. " _My heart waits for you… my love, across the stars. The bygone of days… sweet memories never to be forgotten… my love, across the stars._"

Aurelia clapped happily, " She's perfect, my dear! Absolutely marvelous! She can sing, dance, and given that she's a Starfleet officer I'm sure she can do a lot more. I would love to have her as my lady-in-waiting."

" That, my dear Aurelia, is only up to the doctor." McCoy looked at Lucius and his wife.

" … I-if I stay," He looked at Uhura and closed his eyes. Perhaps he was being selfish. Maybe he needed to sacrifice himself for the safety of his crewmates. " If I say will you let them go?"

" Why, of course, good doctor. They'll be free to return to their ship."

Uhura looked at McCoy and shook her head, " Don't… you… _dare_."

" Whatever he does to us, Bones, you're staying!" Kirk ordered. " No matter wha—"

Kirk and Spock were forced down to their knees.

" Captain, may I remind you that you are _not_ in command in my home." Lucius lifted hand and forced Kirk onto his hands. The captain began crawling, slowly, towards Lucius. McCoy watched in horror as the man he's known for nearly seven years, a man that he's known to have so much pride for himself in the entire galaxy, reduced to crawling on his hands and knees like a dog.

" Stop it! Stop doing this to him!"

" No matter… what… Bones…" Kirk gasped out as he fought Lucius control. " That is… an_ order_."

McCoy looked at his captain, who was now at Lucius feet, and then at Uhura, who was silently trying to recover from her attack. How could he ignore his captain's order? How could he ignore Uhura's demand that he continue to deny Lucius request and watch them suffer? He was shocked to admit it, but where was the _logic_ in that? Then, there was Spock, who he noticed was silently baring whatever pain Uhura was going through. McCoy didn't know much about Vulcan anatomy or their telepathic nature, but he definitely knew that the two had locked their minds together.

They were all suffering to _protect_ him. How could he ignore them?

" Doctor, this all can be over…" Lucius said idly as he looked down upon Kirk at his feet.

There was a moment of silence in the chamber then the laughter of someone sprang to life in the room. Uhura and McCoy instantaneously looked to the source of the laughter. McCoy's eyes widened in shock and Uhura covered her mouth, nearly on the verge of tears; there was Spock before them laughing jovially against his will. Uhura turned around and glared at Lucius.

" Stop it! Don't you dare do this to him!" She yelled. " Don't force him to do this!"

" He's a _Vulcan_, Lucius! You can't force emotion out of him!" McCoy couldn't believe what he was watching. He looked at Lucius. " You'll break him—you'll break them both!"

" Oh…" Aurelia glanced between Spock and Uhura and finally realized what the doctor meant. " I see…"

" Interesting. If we can't kill him with laughter, perhaps crying will do." Lucius lifted his hand again. As quickly as Spock was laughing, he was now crying—wallowing forcefully.

Uhura closed her eyes and tried to focus on their bond. She had to be the support now and carry him like he did with her. Slowly she got up onto her feet against the protest of her legs, and limped over to her bond mate. Lucius and Aurelia watched with much amusement as the young woman got down to her knees and how he, despite his discipline being ripped away, clung onto her, buried his face in the crook of her neck and continued to cry. She stroked his hair and whispered soothing words to him. The control placed on the emotional transference of their bond began to weaken as Spock's control crumbled and soon Uhura began to cry.

It felt as if they were being exposed to the world. It was not three years ago, on the Transporter, where neither of them knew if that day was going to be their last together. No, this was forced. He was being _forced_ to be emotional. He had his entire identity ripped from him and, in the process, her own as well. Two strong lovers, so very private, now exposed for the sick pleasures of a deranged, powerful, leader.

Spock was ashamed. He was ashamed he could not maintain control. He was ashamed that his emotional outburst was now affecting his bond mate, his lover, his wife. He was ashamed… and so angry. Very angry. And, while he could faintly feel Nyota's comfort through their bond, it wasn't enough. He failed them both… it was something he simply could not forgive himself for.

And yet, despite it all, Uhura still continued to comfort him. She continued to say it wasn't his fault. She still, through her tears, was trying to become his anchor.

" How long will you allow this to continue, Doctor? How long will you allow these two to suffer?"

" Bone—" Kirk opened his mouth but the words failed to escape. Lucius prevented him.

McCoy sullenly looked at his captain, " I… have my orders."

" Doctor… look… _look_ at them. Show them mercy. "

He wordlessly watched his friends. What could he do? How could he let this continue? Lucius was right; he had to stop this madness before one of them died from this sick game of humiliation and physical abuse.

" … Let me think it over it… One last time."

Lucius raised an eyebrow, " One last time, Doctor. I shall grant them mercy on your behalf."

Kirk fell to his side once Lucius hold on him was lifted. Spock stopped crying and continued to rest his head in the crook of Nyota's neck as she slowly recovered from the effects. McCoy felt Lucius' control fade away and he quickly ran to Kirk's side as the man slowly got to his feet. Kirk shot a glare in Lucius' direction before looking at his Doctor.

" You okay?" He asked. Bones frowned.

" I should be the least of your worries." McCoy nodded his head in Spock and Uhura's direction. " They probably need my help the most."

" Gaius… please direct our lovely guests to their room." Aurelia commanded. The boy emerged from his corner, walked over to the entrance, and quietly waited.

McCoy and Kirk approached Spock and Uhura. The two lovers wordlessly pulled away from each other. Spock stood up and helped Uhura up, supporting her body against his own by wrapping a hand around her waist and her arm around his shoulders. He didn't say a thing to McCoy or Kirk as he followed Gaius out of the room with his wife.

" I'm sorry, Jim."

" You're following orders." They followed behind the couple. " I would not have expected anything less of you."


	3. Part III

**Author's Note: **Thank you to all who've been following this story and reviewing :) More detailed Author's Note is at the end of this chapter.

* * *

**oo**

**Part III**

**oo**

_Captain's log, stardate twenty-two sixty-one point seventy-eight. Lieutenant Commander Scott in temporary command for Captain James T. Kirk. We've been orbiting the planet, temporarily named Alpha One, for nearly five hours now. Captain Kirk is currently planet side with a landing party in search of the missing crew of the _USS Apollo_ in which we believe may have been stranded on. No contact has been made within that time frame._

_ I believe something strange has been happening with our instrumentation since the Captain and his crew left. Communications has been down for the past four and a half hours with no success in restoring it. We do not understand why this is happening as systems are reporting back stable and undamaged. Transporter capabilities have also been disabled with no cause as to why or how. To put it simply, everything has went offline._

_ I am now apprehensive as to what my next action should be. Captain Kirk has ordered me to Condition Green if there's no contact made within twelve hours. Until that time comes, we'll focus our attentions on restoring communications and transporter capabilities._

" Mr. Scott, what will we do if we're unable to restore communications and the transporter?" Chekov asked in his thick Russian accent. From the Captain's chair, Scotty sighed as he rubbed his eyes.

" I don't know, lad. But we'll hafta think of somethin' if we don't hear anythin' from them down there."

" Can we send a shuttle down to the surface with a landing party?" Sulu asked. He turned around in his chair to face Scotty and the engineer shook his head.

" Captain's ordered us to Condition Green. Can't do anythin' direct. Besides," Scotty scratched the back of his head. " If they haven't came back, what makes ye think that the shuttle crew we sent down there would make it back?"

He had a point, " Then what _can_ we do? What _will_ we do?"

" If worst comes to worst, we'll leave the planet's orbit… If the problem is due to the planet, that is. Hopefully it'll restore our systems and enable us to alert Starfleet."

Chekov turned around in his chair to face Scotty. The average person probably would not have given the twenty-year-old attention — his baby face and curly hair set him up for immediate dismissal under the assumption of a naive youth – but way his eyes widened ever so slightly, shoulders slightly straightened, his back flat… everyone on the bridge knew that this baby faced Ensign was anything but a naïve child.

He had something to say, something important, and whatever it was always managed to get them out of a tight spot.

" I've been monitoring the ship's systems from the science station and I have noticed that every so often there's a…" He held out his hands in front of him and demonstrated for emphasis. " … Spike in power, like our communication and transporter capabilities have went back online. But!" He held his hands as if he was telling everyone to wait. " It's just for a second, maybe two… It fluctuates."

" What are you trying to say, Chekov?" Sulu asked, crossing his arms over his chest and leaning back into his chair. Chekov looked at him.

" I thought it was due to the repairs… but now that you've mentioned planet interference…." He trailed off slightly. " I'm saying that whatever is happening to our ship's systems maybe related to whatever is happening on the planet." He faced Scotty again. " What you've suggested maybe correct, Commander."

" Lieutenant Commander…" Scotty reminded.

" I'm sorry, Comm—Ah! Lieutenant Commander… Sorry, sorry!"

" Don't stress yer self so much there, lad. Commander Scott has a nice ring to it, but as long as Starfleet is holdin' that grudge against me for Admiral Archer's beagle…" Scotty sighed. " I'm getting ahead of me self."

" If there is a spike in power… if we're regaining our systems in random spurts… then we have to exploit it."

" Aye, Mr. Sulu. We have another seven more hours to figure out how to correct this tight spot we're in. Mr. Chekov, what's the status on the Captain and his party?"

Chekov turned around in his chair and typed a few things on his control panel, " All alive. Heart rate has elevated for Captain Kirk, Lieutenant Uhura, Lieutenant Commander McCoy…" Chekov blinked in disbelief. " … and Commander Spock."

" Elevated heart rate…? Does it let us know why?"

" No, Comman-Lieutenant Commander. All other vital information is blocked due to interference but it is within normal range given the situation…. This was last reported nearly an hour ago with the last surge."

" Communications, stop trying to restore the system, it is not on our end. I want ya to focus on any potential incoming communications from the landing party. " Scotty ordered.

" Aye, Lieutenant Commander."

" If there's a window for us to get a communication out to them, we'll use it. Same applies to the Transporter Room. If there's an chance to beam them out, use it. How long does it last again?"

" One to two seconds. Longest was a minute." Chekov replied.

" Let's exploit any opportunity we can get our hands on, lads."

**oo**

Uhura winced and gritted her teeth as Spock slowly removed her right boot from her foot. It was the one that suffered the most injuries from her forced performance. He looked up at her briefly but he could not bring himself to reach out and caress her cheek, brush the loose strands of hair away from her face, or open their bond to assure her that he was there for her. After the psychological assault against his mind, _their_ minds, he was apprehensive in reopening the bridge in fear of affecting her in that way again.

Nyota was already in pain, he thought grimly to himself, she didn't need to endure his weight.

He put the boot aside and looked at her foot. There were small stains of blood around her big toe that seeped through the sock she wore. He silently sucked in a breath, enough to so he would not alert the other three in the room. He was emotionally compromised but he did not want to show them that he struggling to control what he had lost. Slowly and steadily, he removed her sock and Uhura gasped once the sock had been removed.

" Doctor, I require… your assistance." Spock called out quietly. McCoy looked up from where he sat in their room and got up. He walked over to the two lovers and knelt beside Spock.

" What is it?"

" What is your prognosis, Doctor?"

McCoy looked at her foot. He was afraid to touch her because of the Vulcan. Ever since he was forced to be emotional and witness his bond mate suffer, Spock had been reserved, quiet, and quite possessive over Uhura. Even if he did not act upon it, his body signals spoke otherwise. Spock was angry and he was trying to contain himself. McCoy knew when to not overstep his boundaries with the Vulcan, which is why he had not attended to Uhura's injuries sooner.

Spock was mentally in a place that he did not know how to fix. Any subtle action or saying could easily tip the Vulcan. Whatever he had to do to recover from his assault was with him and him alone. McCoy refused to overstep his boundaries, even if he was within the medical right.

" I'll have to clean the wound. It looks like she's stopped bleeding but I want to wrap it up to protect it." He took out his scanner and did an analysis of her entire foot. " A few torn ligaments, sprained ankle... and a hairline fracture to the heel bone." He read off of his tricorder.

" Please do whatever is necessary to keep her from being in further discomfort, Doctor."

" Will do, Spock." McCoy moved to get up but stopped and looked at the science officer. " What about you? How are you doing?"

Spock looked at Nyota, " You need not to concern yourself with me, Doctor."

" Alright…." McCoy stood up. Normally, if this were any other person, he would have patted them on the back, but this was Spock and however awkward it was for him, he refrained from physical contact and walked back to his small makeshift medical station.

Uhura bit on her lower lip as she attempted to slowly sit up to get a better view of Spock. He was still on his knees in front of her, holding her injured foot delicately – he was afraid to apply any pressure in fear of hurting her. She smiled, a small one, and reached over to caress his cheek, letting her hand rest there for a brief moment.

" Stop worrying about me," Uhura whispered softly. " I'm fine. Worry about yourself. Take care of yourself…"

" Nyota, you are injured and suffered from the effects of my assault through our bond. I lost control of my emotions and it in turn affected you. I can not simply leave you—"

She gently silenced him with her index finger against his lips, " I'm an officer of Starfleet, Spock, or did you forget?" Uhura removed her finger. Spock did not say anything for the shortest of a moment. Was he that affected that he could not even think logically or rationally?

" No, I did not forget, Nyota."

" It's Lieutenant, Commander Spock. We're on a field mission."

" You are correct, Lieutenant Uhura."

It was fascinating that she, an emotional human, would be the logical half in this situation. The irony of it all, Spock thought as he let her foot go and stood up. Uhura held out her leg as she waited for McCoy to return with the necessary medical supplies and Spock at next to her. He hunched over, rested his elbows on his thighs, and clasped his hands together with his index and thumb fingers pointed out.

" Is he alright?" McCoy asked as he approached the two with roll of gauze and a small goblet of water. Uhura looked at Spock and nodded her head.

" He's attempting to control his emotions." She explained as McCoy knelt in front of her. " I do not believe much else needs to be said about it."

" Understandable." He placed the goblet and roll on the floor. " I wouldn't be of much help anyway but fortunately enough I can be of help to you. Let me just see your foot. This maybe a bit crude but I'm sure you can understand."

McCoy ripped off a piece of gauze from the roll and dipped it into water within the goblet. He took her foot into his other hand and began to clean the wound. She hissed from the contact of the water against her injury. McCoy raised an eyebrow.

" This is hurting you? It's only water."

" It feels like you're pouring peroxide on it." Uhura groaned out. McCoy blinked and picked up the goblet. He dipped his finger into the water and plopped it in his mouth to taste.

" … I taste nothing. Like water." He looked at her foot and blinked again. The injuries had begun to heal. " … Well, I'll be damned."

" What is it, Doctor?"

" … Whatever is in this _water_ is healing the lacerations on your toe." McCoy looked over his shoulder. " Jim, you better take a look at this."

" What is it, Bones?" Kirk asked as he got up. He walked over to them and crossed his arms.

" Look, I cleaned her lacerations and," McCoy picked up the goblet. " Whatever is naturally in this water healed them. Can you move your toes for me, Uhura?"

She did as he instructed her to do and to her surprise she did not feel any pain at all. Her eyes went wide and bent down to feel her big toe. No scars, no blood, no swollenness – nothing. Kirk looked at the development with amazement. Water that could heal?

" Fascinating."

The trio looked at Spock who had not moved nor changed from his position on the couch. He sounded as if he was coming out of a trance, which he probably was. He sat up and placed his hands on his knees.

" Spock…?" Kirk asked. The Vulcan looked up at Jim.

" May I remind you that my mental health is none of your concern, Captain, but since you would still ask regardless of what I say; I am functioning well enough at the moment."

" I'm glad to know that our friendship is blossoming."

" I need my tricorder," Spock ignored Kirk which garnered a chuckle from McCoy. The captain shot a glare at his doctor's direction but he shrugged it off. " If my deductions are correct, whatever is in this water is probably the source of their power."

" Even if it is in the water, Spock, what can we do about it?"

" Your failure to look beyond the black and white is quite frustrating, Doctor." McCoy stood up and glared at Spock.

" Damnit, Spock, I'm a god damn doctor – _you're_ the scientist."

" An obvious fact that I am aware of."

Uhura rolled her eyes. " Boys… nothing will get done if the two of you are going to spend time battling egos."

" Lieutenant Uhura is right. We don't have time to waste. We need to figure out what makes these guys tick and we need to do it now before they end up killing us."

Uhura had to give it to the guy. Three years ago she thought he was the sleaziest cadet on campus; probably contracted a disease or two from his sexual escapades on and off campus and definitely was never going to make captain. But, he matured right before her very eyes, and while he had moments where he became the sleaze ball that annoyed her during their days at the academy, they were far from the man that stood before her today.

Three years he probably would have jumped on Spock in McCoy's defense. Now, he was trying to put out a fire. Maturity was a beautiful thing.

" Apologies, Captain. We need to break down the make up of their water and find the source." Spock looked around McCoy's body towards the direction that Gaius was currently standing at. He was hidden in the shadows and silent. " Gaius, did you mention earlier that your people obtained this power after arriving on this planet?"

There was a shuffling noise and Gaius stepped out into the open. He nodded his head. Spock stood up and picked up his tricorder that rested on the table next to the bench that he and Uhura sat on. He walked over to one of the tables in the center of the room and scanned the bowl of fruit that was placed on top as a "gift" from Lucius and his wife.

" As I thought." Spock confirmed. " Doctor McCoy, your assistance is needed, please. Also, Gaius, would you come here as well." The two walked over to Spock. " Doctor, I need you to run a scan on Gaius."

McCoy nodded and pulled out his scanner. He turned around to face Gaius and smiled, " This won't hurt at all."

" I trust you."

McCoy looked at his tricorder and raised an eyebrow, " Amazing. It's…"

" Kironide." Spock finished. " The mineral that the crew of the _USS Apollo_ was searching for is naturally in the water and dispersed through the food."

" So, anyone who stays here long enough will eventually become as powerful as them." Kirk concluded as he approached Spock and McCoy.

" Affirmative, Captain. Kironide is the source to their power."

" _Apollo_'s crew was probably under the assumption that it was a rock or something akin to a dilithium crystal." Kirk thought aloud.

" It would be the logical hypothesis."

" No, they knew it was a mineral that gave us power." Gaius said quickly. Everyone looked at the boy. " They figured it out once their doctor saved Lucius' wife. That is why Lucius' killed them and destroyed their ship."

Uhura stood up and looked at the boy in disbelief, " Destroyed their ship?"

" How is that even possible?" McCoy asked.

" He can control anything within his mind's reach. Whatever he is consciously aware of he can manipulate." Gaius explained with regret. " He forced their ship out of the sky."

" … He has control of the ship." Kirk grimly said in realization. " We have to get back."

" It's no use. He'll kill you all and destroy your ship."

" If there's one thing you should know about me, Gaius, it's that I don't believe in no-win scenarios. I am going to find a way back to my ship."

That feeling of guilt and dread came over Leonard McCoy again. Once more he was faced with the reality that all of this could be resolved with him simply staying behind. Why was he listening to them? Why did he allow them to humiliate and hurt themselves to save his life? What made his life more important that the four hundred souls above in that star ship?

He didn't understand it. He didn't want to understand it anymore. There was more at stake here than a divorced country doctor being forced to stay on a remote planet. The _Enterprise_ has lost many men on its current five year mission – McCoy would not be the first nor would he be the last. It was a grim and depressing thought for the doctor, yet a harsh reality of the risks involved.

" Jim, I think that I should stay. The _Enterprise_ will be free and you would be able to return." McCoy said. Kirk shook his head.

" No, that's not apart of the plan, Bones, and you know it."

" What plan, Jim? Watching you suffer? Draw solutions from assumptions? The reality is that we're trapped here with no contact to the ship with a tyrant who could easily break our bones and the only way out of it for you guys is for me to stay."

" What makes you think that he won't kill us once we get back on board, Bones? What makes you think that he won't kill us right now? Or perhaps the entire ship? Gaius said it himself, that man has killed a crew of fifteen scientists _even_ after they helped cure his wife. Do you honestly believe that he would let us go knowing that there's a possibility that we would return with reinforcements?"

McCoy opened his mouth and shut it. He wasn't thinking straight. He couldn't come up with a counter-argument. He was right; Lucius could not be trusted and they could not give in to whatever methods he forced upon them to get the doctor to stay.

" I am the Captain, Bones. I am responsible for you as well as the lives of that crew up there; and as long as I have command, I will do anything within my power to make sure that I do not loose another life under my command." He sighed and put a hand on McCoy's shoulder. " You're also my friend." Kirk finished softly with a squeeze.

" We need to figure out a way to counter the kironide in their systems." Spock said, picking up a fruit from the bowl. He observed it in his hand. " Strange, though, how you have not obtained any of the abilities they have."

" Me?" Gaius asked. Spock nodded his head and placed the fruit back in the bowl. " … Everyone who received the power were over the age of twenty-five. I was the youngest… along with my friend. "

McCoy pulled out his scanner and ran it around Gaius head, " His brain isn't fully developed." He said as he looked at his tricorder. Spock held his hands behind his back.

" Then the effects of the kironide are dependant on brain development."

" And considering that the human brain is fully developed at the age of twenty five…" McCoy pondered aloud.

" … Gaius would not have been able to develop the telekinetic ability, only the stopping of the aging process. This probably would explain why Lucius attacked the crew of the _Apollo_. He was trying to protect his secret."

" Once they figured it out, they two were capable of harvesting the power." Kirk concluded. He looked at McCoy and crossed his arms. " Bones, could you create a synthetic form of kironide? Perhaps if we injected ourselves with a pure source we would be able to develop a similar ability."

" I could, Jim, but it could take some time. I'm limited on supplies here." McCoy patted his medical kit for emphasis. It only had enough for first aid emergencies and for creating cocktails on the spot; extracting and synthesizing a mineral required more than what he had.

" Improvise, Bones. You're good at that."

Rolling his eyes, McCoy walked over to his small medical station and sat down on a small stool, in front a small table where his other supplies were laid out. He called Gaius over to help him out in retrieving the things he needed to make the synthesized kironide. Impressively enough, the young slave was eager to help the doctor.

" Captain, it took these people nearly two years to develop their telekinetic abilities. There's no guarantee that this will work on us within such a short time frame." Uhura interjected from where she sat. They looked over at her and Spock nodded his head.

" Her logic is sound, Captain. There is no guarantee that this will work given the time factor."

" Noted, Lieutenant, Commander; but it's still worth taking the gamble. Unlike them, we're going to be injecting pure kironide into our systems."

" Humans and their obsession with gambling still continue to perplex me."

Kirk chuckled, " You tend to forget that you're half human yourself, Spock."

" And you manage to remind me whenever you have the opportunity, Captain."

" Touché, Spock. Touché."

After a few minutes, McCoy held up a hypospray with a cartridge containing a yellow tinged liquid inside. While it was not the synthesized kironide that the Captain wanted, he had managed to find something else that could counter the effects of the kironide; or so was his theory when he was initializing mixing the kironide rich water with various vaccines and medication in attempt to break down the water.

" I think I got something here that's better than synthesized kironide." McCoy called out. He stood up and walked over to Kirk and Spock with his tricorder and hypospray in hand. Gaius followed next to him.

" What do you got?" Kirk asked. McCoy held up the hypospray.

" I managed to mix a cocktail that can counter the effects of the kironide. When I was trying to separate the kironide from the water, some of the medicines I was using happened to eradicate the mineral instead."

" So what are you suggesting?"

" We inject Lucius and his wife with this." He looked at Gaius. " I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to run a scan on you again." He said with a tinge of regret. Gaius nodded with a smile and he held up his tricorder as he scanned the boy. " I've already injected Gaius with the counter-active two minutes ago and it seems to have started to take effect. The kironide in his system is breaking down."

" Will this permanently remove their abilities?" Kirk asked. McCoy shrugged his shoulders and flipped his tricorder shut.

" I don't know, Jim. The kironide reacts differently in him because he's only a teenager. With the others, it may only suppress their abilities. It may even take longer."

Kirk sighed, " It's a weapon that we can use, Bones, and that's all that really counts. We just have to hold out until the opportunity rises."

" Gotcha. I'll prepare another hypo."

" Good work, Bones."

Uhura stood up stiffly, " They've taken control over my body again!"

Spock and Kirk looked over instantly then Spock ran over to her side and grabbed her arm once she began to walk way. It wasn't enough; he lost control of his body, released her, and followed right behind. Kirk was soon following them.

McCoy stood up but couldn't move. He growled in frustration.

" Obviously, they have other plans." He held out a hypo to Gaius and the boy took it from him. " When the opportunity arises, inject Aurelia or Lucius with this. This is our _last_ and _only_ chance to get out of this." He shoved his hypo in his medical pouch that hung over his shoulders.

Gaius nodded, " I understand, Doctor."

If they didn't pull this off, Kirk as well as Spock and Uhura were sure to die. McCoy mouth went dry and his heart raced. He didn't know what else he could do if this failed. Their fate was literally in his hands – the fate of four hundred souls was on his hands.

" No… No! This _will_ work…"

As he was forced to walk over to Lucius' chamber, the feeling of dread only managed to grow.

* * *

**Author's Note (cont'd)**: Ahhhhh... There were a lot of things in Plato's Stepchildren that I liked and a lot of things that I hated in that episode. While it's one of the best in the season, I felt the resolution was too rushed. Alexander is a dwarf due to his pituitary gland and thus the kironide doesn't take effect. So, suddenly five minutes later McCoy and Kirk are suggesting that he take it because his body is already is already tolerant to the substance and he'll get the abilities faster than Kirk and Spock. If his body is unable to produce the telekenetic ability alone - what makes you think injecting it in him will work? Then, it took a couple of years for Parmen's ability to flourish like the rest of the Plutonians... so suddenly Kirk gets his powers and is more powerful than Parmen within a hour or two window? Deus ex machina at it's finest. Star Trek sure loves that machine.

I wanted to avoid ... all of those loop holes while writing this chapter. In doing so, my so called planned " three parter " ended up being a " four parter ". lol!

So who will save the day? Will it be McCoy? Scotty and the rest of the Enterprise crew? Kirk doing a judo chop? Spock knocking out Lucius with a Vulcan neck pinch? Maybe Uhura has something up her sleeve! All to be concluded in Part IV!


	4. Part IV

**Authors Notes: **Thank you to all who reviewed! I'm glad you all enjoy this story :) This chapter was hard to write. More after the chapter's end.

Not beta'd.

Long chapter, 4500+ words.

* * *

**oo**

**Part IV**

**oo**

Uhura could not believe how her body moved against her will with such precision. The way she applied her make up to how she styled her hair – everything was done with the skill of an expert – someone accustomed this society and lifestyle. Without any control of her own body, Uhura had transformed herself from a Starfleet officer to a Roman aristocrat.

A maroon chiton made of, what was assumed to be, delicate silk draped over her body like flowing water and was tied at her waist. Her boots were replaced with golden colored sandals, and her hair was pulled up into a high bun while some cascaded freely down her back. If this were a fantasy, she would enjoy every moment of it; but she stared at herself in the mirror with fear and contempt for whoever was forcing her into this sideshow.

In the back of her mind, Uhura wondered if this was the end. If this would be the end for herself and the _Enterprise_ – forced to look like a doll for the enjoyment of a deranged individual and his equally disturbed wife before dying. Did they even have enough time to spare? Would the concoction that McCoy created be enough to buy them time and escape from the planet?

What about Spock? What would happen to him? To each other? What if one of them died – how would the forced severance of their bond affect the other? Uhura felt her stomach drop and her mouth go dry from the onslaught of grim thoughts. She have faced death in the eye so many times that she had seemed immune to the fear of dying on her mission. So, why now was she suddenly scared?

Nyota was at a lost for an answer.

She got up, the sudden control of her body becoming unwittingly familiar to her. Had she finally succumbed to defeat? Nyota did not know, instead, she merely allowed herself to walk into Lucius' chambers while pushing back the ill thoughts that wanted to take claim of her mind. The sun was setting and the white marble of the room was bathed in the orange hue of the planet's sun. It would have been breathtaking, had it not been the room of their humiliation and torture.

Uhura felt her body's control return to her once she heard Kirk and Spock walk into the room. She turned around instantaneously and breathed a sigh of relief as she ran over to them. Spock stepped closer to her and opened their bond slightly much to her comfort. Uhura closed her eyes and exhaled; the warmth she felt calmed her down. She was thankful that he was here and still trying to support her and keep her leveled.

" There's no one here." Kirk observed.

Uhura looked around the room; he was right, there was no one there. Yet, they were brought to that room. She looked at the two commanding officers and took notice of what they were wearing – both in similar male tunics denoting the status of a Roman slave, yet, wearing green laurel wreaths on top of their heads. The green tunic against the slight green tinge of Spock's skin accented it even more compared to the gold one Kirk wore. If it was a fantasy, she would have found it funny…

... But it wasn't. None of it was.

" I believe I hear something, Captain." Spock said as he looked around the room. " A group of people…"

" I hear them too." Uhura quietly said. Kirk would have joked about her gifted hearing ability, like he usually did, but this was not the place nor the time for it.

The chatter grew louder and louder until it stopped. The three turned around to the source of the sounds and watched a wall slide aside revealing Lucius and his wife along with several other individuals dressed in the finest of tunics and robes. Next to Lucius was McCoy who sat silently with his medical pouch hung at his side. He looked miserable, but that was an understatement to the situation they were all in at this very moment. Lucius clapped his hands together with a smile.

" Today we are to celebrate the newest addition to our society! Doctor Leonard McCoy, Lieutenant Commander and former Chief Medical Officer aboard the USS _Enterprise_!"

There was a large round of applause from the spectators.

" I have not agreed to any of your requests yet, Lucius." McCoy said with resistance. Lucius raised an eyebrow and looked at the doctor.

" Don't worry, we'll convince you." He leaned into his chair. " One way or another, you will realize that your fate is to be with us."

" I do not like the fact that the good doctor is spoiling our evening," Aurelia stated passively. " I wish to enjoy myself tonight."

" I'm sorry, my dear. How about we hear another song from our beautiful nightingale."

Aurelia leaned back into her chair and crossed her legs slowly. With an icy smile she said, " It would be even lovelier if it was a duet with her… crying spaceman. I can see that they've made beautiful music… together."

Uhura glared at Aurelia. She was freely looking into their minds again. Freely taking whatever they held personal within their hearts and bringing it out to the surface for their entertainment. Aurelia smirked at Uhura with a clear display of conceited ego, much to the officer's displeasure. She lost control of her body again and walked over to one of the Roman styled benches in the center of the room where she waited for Spock. He approached her with a lyre in hand.

They looked at each other and Uhura could see the anger in his eyes and feel it through their bond. The frustration of being humiliated and forced to do things that were intimate and private to himself, between each other, was destroying him inside. These were things that they did together in the sanctuary of their quarters. It was meant to be treasured, a private moment between themselves; a moment that Spock could easily release his human side and come together with his bond mate through music.

It was something personal that they ripped from their minds and paraded around for show.

Spock sat down on the seat while Uhura sat down at his feet. They forced Uhura to turn her body around to face Spock, resting her hands against his exposed thighs. Had this been any other occasion, it probably would have looked like a queen serenading her king, but it was anything but that. The anger that reflected in Spock's eyes coupled with the contempt Uhura had for the leader and his wife spoke volumes of how twisted the situation truly was.

" _The skies are bright and green…_" She began slowly. Spock joined in with the lute and they performed. Her voice quivered as she continued to sing, his fingers occasionally stumbled over the strings. She didn't want to sing it; not like this, not when she was being forced to sing it like a minstrel at a show. They knew how personal this song was to her and they were exploiting it for their twisted pleasure.

The song was common across Federation space, an old love song from before Uhura's time, but to the communication officer it was very sentimental to her. It was the song she had first sung with Spock when she discovered his music talents with his Vulcan lute and the first song she learned how to play on the instrument.

It was one of the first milestones of their blossoming relationship. Something she _cherished_.

" … _Somewhere beyond the stars, beyond Antares…_"

Something that was now _violated_.

The small audience clapped, some mockingly while some in appreciation. Aurelia smirked as she leaned back into her chair and rested her chin delicately on her hand.

" What a beautiful nightingale I own." She chuckled condescendingly. " Her keeper isn't bad either."

" I agree! The last group was completely useless in the arts but _these_ two are splendid!" One of the patrons lauded.

Spock put the lute down on the seat once he felt control of his body and rested his left hand upon Uhura's own.

" I'm not scared…" She whispered. " I'm not scared…" She could not stop shaking.

McCoy clutched onto the strap of his medical pouch anxiously. He didn't know when to strike – he couldn't figure out the precise moment. What if he did it now? What if he did it later and missed his chance? The what-ifs plagued his mind and conscience. He glanced slightly to his right where Gaius stood in front of Aurelia, outside of the spectators' booth. The boy was rigid as he watched in fear and helplessness at the torture before his eyes.

The doctor was beginning to have doubts of Gaius was ever going to pull it off.

" I want to see a performance!" Another patron exclaimed with a laugh. " A play!"

Lucius smirked, " A play would be interesting. A tragic play? A romance? Perhaps both?"

" The sad spaceman watches helplessly as his lover is caught in the arms of another man." Aurelia said as she watched Spock and Uhura like a hawk after its prey. " I want to see him enrage with jealously."

Spock and Uhura stiffed at the words that came from Aurelia's lips; smooth and cruel with her intentions clear – she wanted to break them like a rich girl with a brand new doll. Why worry about them when there will be another group of fools beaming down onto the planet to save them. It'll be the same thing over and over again until the dolls ran out and the next rescue ship arrives with more toys to play with. Aurelia wanted to break their will and take their hope. It what made her feel alive. It what made her feel significant.

There will be no rescuing. There will be no returns. They were stuck here as her servants until they died.

" We have to let—"

" No, not yet." Spock whispered tensely, cutting Uhura off. " He knows when. I trust the doctor's judgement."

His voice was restrained. Uhura knew that his control was faltering and that he was struggling to keep a hold of his emotions. Not only for her but also for his sake - for his _integrity_ as a Vulcan. Uhura took a deep breath and exhaled before nodding.

" And so, our story begins with two lovers… Torn apart by an illicit affair. " Lucius began his tale with a smile.

Uhura felt that familiar tug against her body as she got up and stepped away from Spock. She held out her hand to him but he could not move from where he sat silently and hopelessly watching. She turned around and walked over to her captain. Uhura's heart raced against her chest, her breathing was slowly becoming ragged, and that fear crept into the back of her mind again. They were making her betray her husband. They were turning her into something she wasn't.

Kirk watched her with pity. How long could she maintain her control before she cracked under the pressure? He glanced at Lucius and his wife anger. How far would they go...

The furniture in the room rearranged with a flick of Lucius wrist. A roman styled bed adorned with several pillows and crimson sheets slid to the center of the room while the bench that Spock was forced to sit on slid to the side – close enough to watch but far enough so he could not touch.

" The spaceman thought his lover was devoted to him but he failed to realize that his dear friend had never given up on loving her." Lucius continued to narrate as he controlled Kirk and Uhura to his story.

Kirk stiffened at Lucius' words. The man was reading deep into his mind, pulling feelings that he had buried years ago. They knew exactly what they were doing and were going to continue exposing them and their deepest and darkest secrets for their enjoyment. Kirk knew it wasn't about convincing McCoy to stay on their planet – they could force him to stay with or without his consent – it was because they wanted entertainment and a group of strangers happened to land right into their trap.

He had to be strong though. He was the captain, their leader, and he could not afford to show any weakness. James Kirk did not believe in no-win situations. He was going to find a way out of this even if the solution ended up with him having to sacrifice himself for the safety of the crew.

Delicate, smooth, and soft fingers grazed the skin of Kirk's arms upwards. It took him out of his thoughts and made him focus on the woman that was now before him.

Uhura.

If this were a different situation he wouldn't have minded. In fact, he probably would have jumped on the opportunity without a second thought. She was beautiful, intelligent, and independent – the perfect woman for any man. He couldn't say the amount of men that have mentioned their desires about her, but Kirk knew he was definitely once one of them. He also knew that his attraction to the lieutenant was could be nothing more than that. She was taken, _married_ in the Vulcan sense, and he could not fit into her world in any other way than the professional relationship and friendship they developed.

He had lost her years ago, too late to realize it.

So as her hands slowly trail over his shoulders, up his neck, and rest upon his cheeks, he can't help but feel ashamed to be put in this situation forcefully as his close friend, his first officer, her _husband_ watched silently with no way to stop the assault.

" I'm sorry…" Uhura whispered shakily as she inched closer. " Oh, God, I'm so sorry…"

Before he could respond, her soft lips brushed upon his hesitantly and then pressed them against his own. He did not know if she was apologizing to him or to Spock… perhaps she was apologizing to them both. Though, there was no need for her apologizes, he thought with regret as their kiss deepened. She wasn't at fault… this was not her fault. A situation beyond their control.

He held her closer to his body with his right hand while his left took her right into his. They could feel the pull again, forcing their lips apart.

" It's not your fault, Lieutenant…" Kirk whispered. Her whole body trembled and he looked over her head at Spock. The Vulcan sat scarily still as he watched them from afar. Kirk noticed that he was gripping the edge of the bench, his knuckles white.

Jim was familiar with some aspects of Vulcan society, more so now due to the destruction of their planet. He knew of their logic, how deep into ceremony and tradition they were culturally, and some other details about them needed to help in aiding the recovery process. But, there were also little things he had picked up from his first officer by observing him on board the _Enterprise._

That look he was giving him was one of them. It spoke volumes and he knew what it meant: Uhura was _his_ and he would do anything to make sure that she remained his. That territorial, animalistic, aspect of Vulcan nature towards their mates seemed to transcend even logic and rationality. Spock was being pushed to the edge and it looked like Lucius was playing it to his advantage.

"… And before the spaceman's eyes, took his lover from him."

Kirk and Uhura were pulled towards the bed in the center of the room. Uhura sat down first and Kirk next her. He reached for her and pulled her into his arms. Uhura closed her eyes and slightly gasped – whatever was going on between her bond with Spock was starting to become apparent as a tear escaped.

" I'm scared… I… I don't want this." She whimpered. " He's hurting… make them stop…"

" If I could, I would…" Kirk was breathing heavily. She was so close that he could feel her warmth, her breath on his skin, smell the sweet fragrances upon her skin. " … We're trying."

" His mind is chaotic, his blood is flame… I can _feel_ it…" She bit her lower lip when she felt Kirk's hand travel up her up leg, slowly pushing up her dress and exposing her legs to the audience. " I'm so sorry…"

" Tell him… Both of you… this is what they want. Stop giving them what they want. Ease him, Nyo—" He caught himself. " Lieutenant."

" I… I can't…." Her breath hitched as she felt his lips against the junction between her shoulder and neck. Uhura closed her eyes and tried to think of anything other than what was going on even when her body betrayed her.

" You…" A kiss. " … Must be… strong." He pulled away and was face to face again. " For the two of you."

" Captain… I—" Kirk captured her lips in a kiss and deepened it, slipping his tongue into her mouth.

He had always dreamed of kissing Uhura since he first met her in that bar back in Iowa years ago. He had fantasized going on dates with her, sneaking into each other dorms to have sex, finding hidden places on campus to fool around in – but that's all they were. Dreams that never went into fruition; desires that had ultimately become parts of the past, now evolved into respect and admiration for a friend and co-worker. He wanted her respect and it took him four years to get it.

Now he was being forced to violate her and the sanction of her marriage. To possibly loose that respect. He was disgusted with himself.

The kiss ended, " I love you…" Uhura said, voice trembling.

_I love you, Spock._

" I'm yours…"

_Forever yours, Spock… Forever._

" I belong to you."

_You are mine and I am yours. _

Her voice was devoid of the passionate spark it always carried. Instead, she sounded like a detached, soulless, marionette. McCoy gripped the armrest of his chair.

" Stop! I'll do whatever you want, but damnit, stop this at once!" McCoy yelled frantically.

" I believe you are too late for that, Doctor." Lucius said, his eyes never once leaving the scene before him. " What would happen if I released Commander Spock… Would he kill his Captain? Vulcans kill for their mates, right?"

McCoy looked at Lucius in disbelief. " You would not dare…"

" You test me, Doctor."

" You are a mad man."

Lucius sat there silently, then, " No, I am a god."

" He looks like such a caged animal." Aurelia chuckled. " I find this highly amusing."

Gaius bit his lower lip as he watched what was happening. In his tunic was a hypospray that could save them and yet he could not find the courage to actually use it. But as he heard McCoy argue with Lucius, a sense of determination filled his mind. Lucius was not a god – he was a mortal being transformed by the planet on which they lived on. All it would take would be a shot that hypospray and the horror would end.

He would be free. Finally _free_.

Gaius slowly reached into his tunic and pulled out the hypospray discreetly. He hid it in his hand and turned around to face Aurelia. He watched her as she stared above him and at the trembling communication officer and her captain. She was in a world on her own, focusing intently on them and not at the scene around them. This was his chance – his _only_ chance – to make things right.

He jumped over the edge of the booth and pulled out the hypospray. Without a moment to spare, he slammed it down on Aurelia thigh before anyone had the chance to react and injected her with the serum. Aurelia screamed in pain and held her thigh.

" Aurelia?" Lucius got out of his chair and kneeled in front of her. He brought his hand to her thigh. Not a single mark against her skin. He turned and glared at Gaius. " You damned _slave_!"

Lucius growled and Gaius flew across the room and hit the far wall. He did not have a moment to react. McCoy stumbled out of his chair and reached into his medical pouch for the hypospray. His hands shook as he grabbed it and took it out. Mentally he kept telling himself not to drop it as he crossed over behind Lucius. Then, without a moment's notice, McCoy slammed the hypospray behind Lucius' neck and injected him.

Lucius screamed as he felt the serum enter his body and slumped forward. McCoy dropped the hypospray on the floor and quickly hopped out of the spectator's booth before he could receive a serious blow from the mad man. He ran over to Kirk and Uhura, who were still in their compromising position.

" Can you two move?"

Kirk shook his head, " Barely. J-just forget about us. Make sure Gaius is safe."

McCoy hesitated for a moment, " Damnit!"

Maybe it didn't work.

**oo**

Like as if the dead were raised back to life, the _Enterprise's _systems came back on. The familiar sounds of beeps and blinking lights brought life back to the bridge and the personnel ran about, reporting from all sections of the current situation.

" Lieutenant Commander! We've regained control of all systems!" Sulu yelled out. Chekov nodded his head in confirmation.

" A-and we've got their life signs! All alive and well!" Chekov exclaimed in his thick Russian accent.

Scotty grinned and slapped the arm rest of the Captain's chair, " Lads, let's get to work!"

" Aye, sir!"

" Sir, I'm being hailed from the planet's surface!" The communication officer on duty said as he pressed buttons on his control panel. Scotty turned around and threw his hands in the air.

" Then open the channel, lad! We don't have any time to be wastin' here!"

" R-right, sir! Channel opened, sir!"

" _Scotty, is that you up there?_" Came in McCoy's voice over the bridge's intercom. There was a collective sigh of relief on the bridge.

" Ya bet yourself it is, Doctor! We've been without communication and transport capabili—"

" _I don't care, Scotty, two to beam up – Now!"_

Scotty raised an eyebrow, " Markson, let the transporter room know there's two to beam up. Have medical ready."

" Aye, sir."

**oo**

The lights came to life on the transporter and two individuals beamed onto one of the pads. McCoy stepped off of the transporter with Gaius in tow, the boy barely conscious. His medical staff came rushing into the transporter room with Nurse Chapel in lead. She gasped at the sight of the boy as McCoy handed him off to one of his male nurses. He looked worst for wear; a large gash on the back of his head where he bled. The side of his face, shoulder, and clothes were covered in blood.

" Take him into surgery, immediately!" McCoy shouted. His team instantly left the transporter room with Gaius in tow. Nurse Chapel took out her scanner and began to scan McCoy. He swatted her hand away.

" I'm fine, Nurse." He raked a hand through his head. " I appreciate it though."

" Just doing my job, Doctor." She gave him a small smile. " Orders?"

" Make sure sick bay doesn't collapse on itself. I'm heading to the bridge. There's still the Captain and his married couple that needs to be saved."

" Aye, sir."

**oo**

Uhura was with Spock, her arms wrapped around his body and her face buried into his chest. He held her close and protectively, stroking her hair and rubbing her back. It was illogical and so uncharacteristic of them and their relationship but they didn't care. They were emotionally compromised, toyed with, exploited, and mentally and physically assaulted.

Kirk briefly watched them from where he stood. If they were any other officers on an away mission, he would have chastised them for PDA, but they weren't. He understood them completely. If it were him in that situation he probably would have done the same. He did not even want know what was going on between their bond. Lucius scream took Kirk out of his thoughts and he turned around to face the, now, powerless man.

Lucius stumbled back into the chairs, breathing heavily, " _What have you done_?" He lifted his hand but nothing happened. " _You've taken it away!_"

" Your _gods_ are nothing more than mere _mortal_ beings!" Kirk declared as he approached the spectator's booth. The twenty-four spectators crept back into their chairs in fear. They did not know what this Kirk was capable of if their leader and wife were now powerless. " And if you try anything else, we'll take your power away too!"

" How _dare _you!"

" How does it feel, Lucius? How does it feel to be like us again?"

" … How dare you mock me."

Kirk laughed, " Mock? No, this isn't mocking. This is reality. You've tortured, humiliated, assaulted, and killed the crew of the _Apollo,_" Kirk narrowed his eyes, his voice dropped low. " And who knows who else before them. "

Lucius grabbed onto the ledge of the booth and slowly stood up. His golden civic crown was gone, his robes in a disarray, and salt-and-pepper hair mussed out of style. He glared at Kirk as his body shook in anger.

" I should have killed you when I had the chance."

" I will include the events that happened here in my report. You will be held accountable for the death of the USS _Apollo_ crew under Federation penal law. You will be held to a trial and judged by a tribunal who will determine your fate." Lucius jaw ticked as Kirk continued. " Any attack you make upon the Federation will go unpunished. You and your people will be held accountable."

" You are naïve… _Captain_."

" We'll see—"

Before he could finish, the three officers were enveloped with a bright light then disappeared.

**oo**

" You check out, Jim. A slight bruise and some muscle soreness, but other than that you're healthier than a proverbial horse." McCoy said as he turned off the biofunction monitor above the bed. Kirk sat up and sighed as he moved his shoulder.

" How did they check out?"

McCoy paused for a moment. He walked around the biobed and grabbed his PADD that lied on top of the table next it. It had been nearly eight hours since they left _Alpha One_. Starfleet Command had last reported that they were heading to _Alpha One_ to apprehend Lucius and his wife after Kirk had submitted his initial report. He left out all the details that involved Spock and Uhura.

It would raise red flags. He didn't want to create a panic within the fleet.

" Lieutenant Uhura suffers from injuries to her foot and Mr. Spock is only having to deal with muscle soreness. I have them on medical leave for the next fourty-eight hours. " He looked at Jim. " As for the other stuff… That's a Vulcan thing that I do not understand and they obviously won't tell me. They're strong though, Jim. I don't see this affecting them permanently."

" I think… that I might have to prevent having them work together on future away missions."

McCoy looked up from his PADD, " … You serious, Jim?"

" I'm not joking, Bones." He sighed. " Their relationship, the way they're bonded to each other… It's a compromise we can't afford. The fact that it can be exploited and that it can affect them on _that_ level scares me."

Kirk was silent for a moment as he retreated into his thoughts, " He could have killed me. Us. All of them. It's _that_ strong. She compromises him… he compromises her. It's like they're… _one_. Get what I'm saying, Bones?"

" Yeah, I do." McCoy scratched the back of his head. " It's your call, Jim. All I can say."

" … Yeah."

" Just… take into consideration that this situation was unique."

Kirk looked at the biobed across from him where Gaius slept, "How's he?"

" Doing well. We have him under sedation until he recovers from the initial surgery." McCoy placed his hand on Kirk's shoulder and gave him a squeeze. " Don't beat yourself up over this."

Kirk chuckled lightly as McCoy retreated into his office. He grabbed his gold uniform shirt and put it on slowly. He got off of the biobed, straightened his shirt and looked at Gaius one last time before leaving sickbay.

* * *

**Author's Note (cont.): **This was a hard chapter to write. I had pre-written notes for the entire story so I knew how I wanted to take it but executing it was truly hard. Many spins on Plato's Stepchildren in the fanfiction world always use the rape plot device. I did not want to go that route at all, I abhor rape and find it a cheap ticket that never develops tastefully for the characters. I looked at what Parmen did as humiliation and showcasing his power. He was exploiting their weaknesses: Kirk's pride and honor and Spock's emotion. So, I tried to build on that with Spock and Uhura and I wanted to play on the reversal: Who's the emotional one? Who's the logical one? How much can Spock take before he concedes to his emotions to proteoct Uhura... etc.

I also wanted to toy with Kirk. Turn him into a 3rd wheel, make him emotionally compromised and force him into a situation that's already tipped. How would it feel to have emotions and feelings brought back to the surface that were suppressed for so many years? How do you keep them under control?

_Beyond Antares_ ... oh that song. For those who've never seen TOS, its a song Uhura sings several times during the show. She also sings it while playing the Vulcan lute/lyre. I think that's a common trope to turn Beyond Antares into the Spock/Uhura music lesson song. I also was not creative enough to come up with another new love song with enough emotional baggage to really sell on.

The Cowboy Bebop soundtracks really helped in getting me into the mood to write this chapter.

SO I have an epilogue coming up and this story will be done! Thanks for reading. :)


	5. Epilogue

**oo**

**Epilogue**

**oo**

Nyota watched Spock solemnly from their open living space in their quarters as she pined her engineering badge onto the red short-sleeved shirt of her uniform. Spock was kneeling in front of his meditation shrine in their bedroom in deep meditation wearing his dark robes over his own uniform. He had not moved from there since they woke up nearly two hours ago; his own blue shirt of uniform still rested on the bed where she had put it along with the rest of his uniform.

After arriving on the _Enterprise_, they were immediately taken to sickbay to tend to their injuries – except for Kirk, who rushed to bridge to take command and get them out of the star system. McCoy had met them on arrival; he bandaged Uhura's ankle and checked out Spock for any injuries besides the muscle soreness they had all suffered from. The conversation was short and too the point between the three. Even if he wanted to ask them how they faired mentally, neither would divulge.

Spock and Uhura left in a change of clothes to their quarters leaving the ship's doctor to feel a slight frustration, muttering something along the lines of Vulcan stubbornness and incomprehensible mind drama.

They had went to bed that night, only comforting each other with hugs and caresses – trying to find that security that was lost upon _Alpha One_. He didn't want to touch her in a sexual way and she knew that she wouldn't have been able to reciprocate. They simply laid there in each others arms trying to find a peace of mind and to ride off the effects of their emotional trauma.

Spock had spent the majority of their medical leave meditating. He was trying to regain his emotional control and rid himself of the guilt he had carried with Nyota. Even if she did come to him occasionally, after feeling his frustration and guilt through their bond, stroke the top of his head and whisper that it wasn't his fault – he would still explain to her how his failure to control his emotions hurt her; that all of it could have been prevented if only he wasn't so weak.

" Spock," Uhura said softly as she approached him. He didn't respond, nor did he move in acknowledgement. She continued forward, stopping behind him and placed a hand gently on top of his head. " Spock…"

She stroked his hair and he shifted under her touch. Spock, with his eyes still closed, reached up and took her hand into his own. He moved it to rest on his shoulder, " We have fifteen point eight minutes until we are to report for duty." Spock said steadily, yet hoarse. He was coming out of his trance.

" Are you able? Has your meditations been working?"

Spock slowly opened his eyes, " They've been mildly successful. I am able to perform my duties to satisfactory levels."

" … You can let me in, you know. You don't have to suffer on your own." Uhura gently caressed his knuckles with her thumb. Spock pulled his hand away and stood up. His black robes always made him seem so untouchable – taller, detached… more _alien_. Uhura held up her hand to touch him but hesitated and simply kept it up as she looked at his stiffened back.

" We have gone over this, Nyota. My inability to control my emotions has caused you harm. My judgment was impaired and I could not think logically enough to rectify the situation and come up with a solution to save us."

" The situation was beyond our control." She said as it were a fact. " You could not prevent the inevitable. None of us could."

" I am a Vulcan, Nyota. I should be able to function logically in any situation."

" You are also human, Spock." She rested her hand against his upper arm and pulled slightly. " Look at me."

Spock turned around to face Nyota. He looked down at her and she up at him. Nyota reached for sash the held his robe closed and began to undo them.

" You are my husband and I am your wife. We are linked, two halves of one entity. Whatever you feel, I feel and whatever I feel you feel. This is inevitable, Spock. You can not continue to carry this burden with you, this silly fear, that whatever you do will hurt me." She pushed the heavy black robe over his shoulders revealing the tight black under shirt of his uniform. He shrugged out of it and allowed Uhura to take it into her hands and fold it. " I was, and I am, prepared to deal with whatever hardships that will come in our union. You have to let go and accept that reality."

Nyota walked to their bedroom with his robe to get his blue shirt and pin. Spock watched her as she made it across the small quarters that they shared. He took note of the small limp she had, obviously from the injuries she had from attacks on _Alpha One_. He held back any potential emotionalism that dared to surface. He didn't want to burden her anymore than what has already transpired.

She came back into the small room with his shirt and pin in hand. He took the shirt from her and slipped it on and then the silver pin. He put it on and she smoothed his shirt down. Nyota brought her fingers back up and ran her index and middle finger across the cool surface of the metal science division badge.

" We are Starfleet officers. This is the dangerous of our job." She said softly.

Spock reached for her right hand that rested on his chest and took it into his own. He brushed his index and middle finger against her fingers and closed his eyes from the contact. She took a step closer and wrapped her left hand around his neck and weaved her hand against the hair on his nape. Nyota reached up and captured his lips in a chaste kiss.

" I have found it difficult to differentiate the two, Nyota." Spock whispered as their lips parted.

" That is just apart of loving someone, Spock." She separated herself from him and took a few steps back. " It's just… illogical."

He raised an eyebrow, " Indeed."

**oo**

The doors of the turbolift slid open to reveal the busy bridge of the _Enterprise_. Conversation was being held across the bridge, both casual and work related. The moderately loud sounds of the ship's systems resonated through the bridge in the familiar song that everyone was now accustomed to. Spock and Uhura stepped onto the bridge and looked around; nothing had changed.

" Ah, our two favorite heroes are back." McCoy greeted from where he stood next to the captain's chair. " Are you two fairing well today?"

" Of course, Doctor. It would be useless to try and attempt my duties if I was not performing at my top most efficiency." Spock said casually, a tinge of brisk condescension in his voice that he only used on the doctor. Was it a human emotion that he carried with him to get under the doctor's skin? Nyota could only roll her eyes as she watched her husband approach the Captain's chair.

" At least your ego wasn't damaged." McCoy grumbled as Kirk stood up. Spock raised an eyebrow.

" Ego is a superficial human emotion, Doctor. I have no ego to bruise."

" And I'm the King of France."

" Mr. Spock," Kirk said happily. He slapped Spock shoulder, much to the displeasure of the Vulcan. " Glad to see you on the bridge today. And, Ms. Uhura," Kirk looked over Spock's shoulder with a grin. " Great to see you as well and nice to see you in pants today. Looks _very_ nice on you." Kirk did not notice the glare Spock shot in Kirk's direction, but McCoy did. He chuckled to himself.

" Thank you, Captain." Uhura didn't even bat an eyelash at the obvious come on. " I'll be reporting to my station."

Kirk stepped aside Spock, " Actually I need to see you and Mr. Spock in the briefing room. I have some things to discuss." He walked over to the turbolift doors. " Doctor, I would like for you to join us as well. Mr. Sulu, you have the conn."

" Aye, sir." Sulu said, his eyes never leaving his console. Spock and McCoy exchanged glances and joined Kirk and Uhura at the turbolift doors. The group entered the turbo lift.

" Deck 6." Kirk said and the lift began to take them to their destination.

**oo**

They walked into the cold briefing room. The doors shut behind them and the lights instantly turned on with the presence. They all took seats around the table with Kirk sitting at the head of the table. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. He sighed and closed his eyes for a moment.

" I don't know how to say this and I want to have your input on this before I finalize my decision." Kirk began. He opened his eyes and looked at Spock and Uhura. They both were sitting across from each other, all the professional, with their full attention on him. " I believe that it would be safer if you two do not serve together future away missions. After the events on _Alpha One_, I'm afraid that your… situation may cloud your judgment and impede on any critical decision making."

" Are you referring to our bond, Captain?" Spock asked. Kirk nodded. " Your assumptions are faulty."

" How so, Mr. Spock? I witnessed it with my own eyes. You two are connected so deep that you're almost one. You both apparently can share the same pain. Whatever happens to one will happen to the other. Why should I take that risk?"

" Captain," Uhura said. " This away mission was not like our previous missions. Those people had the ability to attack those with their minds. They forced us to do things we would not have done otherwise." She looked at Spock for a moment. " The chances of this happening not again are high."

Spock nodded, " Two thousand seven hundred eight five point three to one."

" And that's accurate, right?" McCoy asked sardonically with a raised eyebrow. Spock looked at McCoy, who sat next to Uhura, with a deadpan expression.

" Why would it not be?"

McCoy opens his mouth, a retort just about to roll off of the tip of his tongue, but he quickly closes it and bites back the urge, " … I refuse to fall into that one."

Kirk clicked his tongue and sat up, " If I wanted to watch the bickering between you two, I would asked for it. Unfortunately, I don't, so quit it."

" Sorry, Jim."

" Apologies, Captain."

The captain sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, " You have to realize why I'm doing this. You two are among my best officers. I don't wish to loose you because of the chances that your bond will compromise the mission."

" Aren't you allowing your emotions to cloud your judgment, Captain?" Uhura asked. " We've been serving under you for three years and have been in far worst situations where life and death was on the line. In those occasions, did we not perform to our highest expectations, even going beyond the call of duty?"

" Yes, Lieutenant, this is true."

" Then you should know that our personal lives will never intertwine themselves into our work."

" I do not want to deal with the burden that I lost two friends due to my failure to recognize the potential severity of your situation." He ran a hand through his golden blonde hair.

" Jim…"

Everyone looked at Spock. He rarely referred to Kirk by his first name and when he did it was a sign that their rocky friendship was slowly coming into a whole. It was something Kirk was grateful for – he wanted to experience the friendship that the elder Vulcan had once shared with him on that remote planet. He needed that respect, that depth, and that trust. He wanted that balance that helped his alternate half become the legend he lived to be.

It didn't feel imposing. It simply felt right - as if the timeline, regardless of elder Vulcan's advice, was mending itself from the intrusion of the Romulan called Nero.

" I understand your concern but it is not needed. Lieutenant Uhura and myself are prepared to deal with the dangerous of our assignment on board this ship. If we feel as if our bond will prove hazardous to the mission, we will inform you of that. " His face and posture relaxed, a sign that his guard was down and he was comfortable with Jim as a friend. " I am grateful for your concern, Jim, but it is not needed. Though, I will not object if you decide in favor of separating us on field missions."

" If I may say something here," McCoy sat up in his chair and clasped his hands together on the table. " You're letting _your_ emotions get to you, Jim. There are many married couples in Starfleet who have to go through the same thing every single day of their lives. You asked me my input on this two days ago, and well, I have to say that this is something that is beyond your control.

" This situation we all experienced was unique. We all, in one way or another, experienced emotional trauma. Yes, they're bonded in that Vulcan way but considering what that crazy lunatic made you all do, I think these two managed to keep their composure in the best they knew how despite the odds. You're overreacting, Jim. We all joined Starfleet and accepted the risks involved. It is up to you as the captain to lead us not to protect us."

There was a silence in the briefing room that had lasted several moments. McCoy looked around the room and frowned. He offers sound advice and everyone gives him looks as if he grew another head. It actually annoyed him to a small extent. McCoy crossed his arms over his chest.

" What?" He said with exasperation. Kirk grinned and slapped McCoy on the back.

" Such _powerful_ and _positive_ words coming from you are a rarity, Bones. I'm truly shocked."

" Shocked my ass. I'm not just a doctor, you know."

" You say that now, Bones, but when we're in a jam next time you'll be reminding us that you're only a doctor and nothing else."

" God, sometimes I really can't stand you people."

Kirk and Uhura laughed despite McCoy's displeasure.

" Alright, since I have three people knocking common sense back into me, let's just forget we ever had this conversation." Kirk stood up. " Agreed?"

" Agreed." McCoy said as he stood up. Kirk looked at Spock.

" Want to have a game of chess later on today?"

The Vulcan looked at Kirk and a faint trace of a smirk crept upon his lips, " Certainly, Jim. I believe I lost that last game by a fluke. This time that will not happen."

All Uhura could do was chuckle at her husband's comment. It was a fluke but she felt every single raging emotion the Vulcan felt the moment the captain captured his queen. Almost like a childish tantrum – too funny not to forget. Spock may say that he has no ego, but she knew that every bit of that was a lie. He prided himself too greatly to loose against the Captain. Losses like that only proved to frustrate him and she was the only one who knew. Spock looked at his wife from across the table and raised an eyebrow. He could sense her obvious amusement.

She only shrugged her shoulders. The silent exchange went over Kirk and McCoy's head.

" That damned Vulcan mind magic. Jim, I don't like it. Don't like it at all."

Kirk laughed as he gently pushed McCoy out the room, " Come, Bones. Just come along."

Uhura got up from the table and slowly made her way to Spock who sat on the opposite side. He looked at her and held out his two fingers in the all too familiar gesture of a Vulcan kiss. She placed her fingers on top of his and felt his warmth, his love, and his sense of _security_. It will take a while to recover from the events of _Alpha One_, but as long as they remained strong, they would triumph over all.

**The Mercy of Lucius**

**END**

* * *

**Author's Note: **Oh, it's finally doneeeeee. Yayayaya. Thank you all to those who've reviewed, added to your favorites, and story alerts! It was your responses that kept me writing this.

Now for more banter from me about this chapter. I like to note how it is McCoy who comes around as the positive and secure one at the end of the story than Kirk and Spock who were the ones who initially mocked him for his paranoia. It was also fun trying to incorporate this new "foursome " into the traditional "trinity". I'm sure the movie writers for XII will probably write this foursome better than I did.

The idea of Nyota being the logical one in the relationship is always a fun character device to play with. I like to see it as Spock over-thinks his relationship and it is Nyota who brings him back to reality with reasoning and logic that justifies the means. He becomes too involved in order to protect her but it is she who ends up protecting him. They balance each other so much it makes me squee lol.

This epilogue was weak but I still think I wrote a pretty good action/adventure. Reviews and thoughts encouraged! Thank you so much! 19000+ words later and it is done! Thank you!


End file.
